Shape Shifter
by Trueloveaddict-ally
Summary: Bella is a shape shifter, but can shift into any animal. She moves to Forks and meets the Cullens, who are vampires. There are no La Push werewolves. This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.
1. Chapter One

AN: Okay. So this is my first fanfic so don't kill me if you don't like it, just kindly go look at a different story. Thank you.

Chapter 1

The rain was showering the forest and drenching me with water. I stood, huddled under a tree in my rabbit form. I had been living in this area for the past few weeks, checking for predators, prey, and any dangers that lived in this sodden town of Forks. You see, I'm a shape shifter. I have the ability to change into any animal at will and when I appear human I can change a part of my body into part of an animals. The only downside to this is I am forever stuck at the age of 18. I recently moved here to start up high school again. Although being immortal is cool, it can get really boring. As I drifted to sleep the last thought that came through my head was to find a house in the morning.

I ran through the neighborhood looking for a for sale sign. I had found a few so far but not really what I was looking for. Money wasn't a problem because of the years I had spent collecting it, but I didn't want just any old house. It needed to have a certain feel to it. It was then that I saw it. It was a smallish, two story brick house with a small porch. I quickly looked at the realtor's number and whipped out my cell phone.

"Hello?"a voice responded.

"Hi. Um, I was looking to buy the house you have in Forks."

"Oh yes. Hold on a moment." I heard some papers shuffling in the background. "Sure. Could we meet you there tomorrow at, say, 11:00?" the lady asked.

"Sure, that's fine." It wasn't like I had anything else to do tomorrow.

"Okay see you then. Goodbye."

Well, that took care of that. Now all I had to do was sign up for high school and get a car. I'll do the car first. I called for a taxi to come pick me up. When it arrived, I climbed into the back.

"Hello. My name is Mark. And where will I be taking you today?" Mark asked.

I thought for a moment. "Could you take me to the nearest car dealership?"

"Sure," Mark said happily. "Are you new around here?"

I couldn't help but smile at his question. "You could say that." He stopped talking after that cryptic remark. I stared out the window at the passing trees as I remembered.

I had lived in Forks for the first 14 years of my life. My dad, Charlie, had been the chief of police, and my mom, Renee, hadn't worked. During the summer, I changed for the first time. I had got mad for some reason. I started shaking and couldn't control myself. All of a sudden, I'm a wolf, barking and growling at my mom. She freaked and blamed Dad. She whisked me off to live in Phoenix, Arizona, hoping I wouldn't change again. I did, but I hid it from her.

"We're here." Mark's voice startled me out of my flashback.

"Oh. Thanks." I threw some bills over the seat as I hopped out of the car. I found myself at a small car dealership with new and used cars. As I walked around I thought, what the heck. I have money, I might as well spend it on something I want. I bought a new, shiny blue Lamborghini Aventador. It was fast and would get me where I needed to go.

I ripped out of the parking lot and sped off to find a forest trail. I would have to spend the night in the forest seeing as I didn't yet have the house and the car wasn't quite big enough for me to fall asleep in. I shifted into a leopard and jumped up a tree near my car so no one would be able to steal it. My muscles relaxed and I drifted off to sleep.

So what do you think? Can you please review? I need to know if there is anything I need to change or add. Also, give me any ideas if you have any. Thanks.

- Ally


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I'm so happy. I didn't think anyone would review much less like the beginning. I'm really self conscious. Anyways, I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. (Is that really necessary though?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or other copyrighted material recognized from my story.

Chapter 2

I woke up to the morning sun shining on my fur. I jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. Before I had started shifting, I had been a klutz, but now I had adopted an animals' grace. Looking around cautiously, I shifted back into my human form and crawled into my car. The quiet purr of the engine calmed me.

Alrighty, I thought. Today I got to get enrolled at the high school and buy the house at 11:00. I checked the clock. Only 9:30. Well, a good breakfast is a healthy way to start the day.

I cruised the streets keeping an eye out and finally found a small diner. Pulling into the parking lot, I noticed not many people were around. Oh well. It has food. As I walked in I was greeted by a lady with long, curly hair.

"Table for one?" she asked.

"Yes, please." The restaurant smelled wonderful and I could hear noise coming from the kitchen. She sat me at a table and went away with my order for a water. I glanced at the menu and thought.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up. Standing at the side of my table was a guy about my age, with blonde hair and a round face. As I caught his eye, I heard his startled intake of oxygen. (A/N: My sister dared me to put that. I was going to put startled gasp.) I sighed. Since I had first shifted, humans had started taking more notice of me. The shift had enhanced my beauty.

"What?" I snapped. The boy looked startled by my sudden hostility. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm Mike and I'll be your server today. What would you like to order?"

Was it just me or was he trying to hook up with me? "Um, could I have the number three with scrambled eggs and a side of bacon?"

"Sure." He walked away looking slightly rejected. Wait, he was totally rejected.

I ate my breakfast in relative silence. And anyways, it's not like I have conversations with myself. When I was done, Mike handed me the bill. A slip of paper was sticking out of it. A phone number. Looks like he just wants me to bust his pride.

When he came back around I handed him the bill, smiling mischievously. That perked him up until he saw me throw away his number. I hopped in my car and glanced at the clock. 10:53. Time for me to really use my new car.

The realtor must've thought I was crazy by the way I zoomed around the curb. 11:00. Right on time.

A stout man walked up to me. "Hello. You must be Ms. Swan. I'm Mr. Kim. You're here for the house, I presume."

No. I'm here to use the bathroom. "Yes, I would like to buy this house."

"Okay then. Right this way."

I followed him into the house. The inside was beautiful. The front hallway opened up into the kitchen and branched off into the living room and another hallway. It was tiled and there was carpet starting in the living room.

Mr. Kim got my attention. "The master is down that hallway, along with a smaller office and a full bathroom. Now, if we could go upstairs."

He barely gave me enough time to look down the hall before dragging me up the spiral staircase. The second floor was carpeted and had a floral wallpaper.

He led me all across the floor explaining each room and the benefits of the design. In total there were three bedrooms, including the masters, two bathrooms, and one office. One bonus I hadn't noticed from the front of the house was a pool in the back. Why anyone wouldn't buy this house, if they had the money, was a mystery to me.

We were back at the front of the house now and Mr. Kim was locking up the door. He turned to face me.

"Now would you consider buying this house at, say, $350,000?"

Cue the cute charm. I made a slightly vulnerable face. "Oh… I don't think I have enough money for that." Start walking away slowly and 3… 2… 1…

"Wait." He grabbed my wrist. "How about I lower the price to $250,000? That's as low as I can go though."

I jumped up and down happily. "Really? You would do that for me? Yes I can pay that. Thank you."

He looked stunned for a moment. "Okay…" He looked dazed. Poor human. He shook his head. "Right. Of course. If you will come sign some papers for me please. Will you be paying now or over the course of a few months?"

I followed him to his car. "I'll be paying now. In cash." Credit was too traceable.

About half an hour later, I was now the owner of the house and pulled my car into the driveway. Let's see, buy a house: check, buy a car: check, and lastly enroll in high school: not check. I pulled out my cell phone and typed in the number. They answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" a polite voice asked. "This is Ms. Cope at Forks High, how may I help you?"

I switched to my 'mothers' voice. "Hello. This is Mrs. Dwyer. I would like to enroll my daughter at your school."

"Of course. May I ask her full name, age, grade, and which classes she would like to enroll in?" Ms. Cope asked.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. She is 17. She is a junior, and she would like to enroll in English, Biology, Gym, Spanish, Government, and Trigonometry." Ugh. Why did we have to take gym here?

"Okay." There was some typing in the background. "Alright. She can pick up her schedule when she comes to school. The school year starts tomorrow. I'll see her then. Thank you."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." Oops. I snapped the phone shut. Crap. I hope she didn't notice that.

I ran into my house. Yeah. Now I can play until tomorrow. I changed into a pair of jeans and took off running into the forest. You may be thinking, why change clothes? Well, it's because first, I like running in my human form, and second, my clothes just disappear and reappear whenever I shift into an animal and back.

The trees past by in a blur and the wind blew in my hair. I quickly shifted into a rhesus monkey and jumped through the branches passing by. Flipping in midair, I shifted into myself again and grabbed the oncoming branch like a trapeze artist. I jumped up and shifted into a leopard, climbing up the tree to the top.

Playing around always relaxed me. I licked my paws clean and stretched my back. This was the life. Correction, this was only my life. When traveling across the world learning new languages and cultures, just exploring, I had also been searching. I had yet to come across any more of my kind. There were werewolves, or Children of the Moon, in the Mid East and shape shifters that changed into only one animal in different parts of the world, but none like me. I had also come across vampires. Imagine that.

It was during 1894, not many years after I started traveling. I had come to Texas to look mainly for other shape shifters like myself. After my first few months, I came across a strange scent in the forests I was hunting in. It was unnaturally sweet and mouth watering. I followed it until I came across a log cabin.

It was there that I met Peter and Charlotte. I had been walking around the house as a fox, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. I was about to look in the window when I heard footsteps coming towards the house, from a trail. I hid in the bushes and waited. Two very pale, beautiful people ran, almost as fast as me, into the clearing around the house. They had vibrant red eyes and were holding hands.

As soon as I moved to take a step away, they looked right to where I was hiding. I darted out of my hiding place and almost made it to the forest edge when I felt a pair of cold hands wrap around my body. Man they were fast. I briefly struggled before I was suddenly in the house. I panicked. What did they want with me?

"What is it, dear?" the lady whatever it was asked.

The one holding me turned me around to face him. "It's a fox. I think." He looked puzzled.

I figured out the reason for that later. Turns out, I had actually been able to struggle so he had been extremely confused.

The female one spoke again. "What are you going to do with it, Peter?"

Peter scrutinized me. "We could always just eat it, I suppose."

Now I was scared. I wriggled and scratched him. Peter dropped me and looked at his arm shocked that there were red marks running down his arms. I stared in disbelief as the scratches healed before my eyes in seconds.

Peter stared at me with curiosity deep in his eyes. "Charlotte, what do you think it is?"

I decided that I really didn't care if they knew, so I transformed back into myself. I heard both of them gasp in shock. I lifted my head and looked at them.

"Hello," I said. "My name is Bella." I smiled brightly at them. "I'm a shape shifter. What are you?"

Over the next few months, me, Peter, and Charlotte became close friends. They explained to me what they were and I did the same for them. They were absolutely fascinated by me and offered to let me live in cabin for the duration of my stay. They still visit me from time to time and say hello.

I glanced up at the sky. It was dark. I better get back home. I raced home and crawled into bed, thinking of the coming morning.

So, what do you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me. I need to know if you like my story or not. If I get more reviews, I'll update faster. Also, do you think Jessica should sit with Bella at lunch or should she sit by herself? And do you think one of the other Cullens should be in one of her other classes? (Other than Edward in Biology.) Thanks.

-Ally


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hi. I'm updating again. Yeah. Okay, here's the third chapter.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable or copyrighted is not mine.

Chapter 3

Beep Beep Beep

Ugh. I slapped my alarm clock and in the process smashed it flat. Oh well. I groaned and rolled over, looking out the window. It was a foggy outside, the clouds a depressing gray. Time for the first day of school.

Fifteen minutes later I was ready to leave, dressed in black faded jeans and a V-neck T-shirt. I wasn't looking to stand out. I grabbed some money for lunch and my keys and walked outside to my car. Already, my hair was sticking to my neck and my shoes were squeaking. I climbed into my car and started the heater.

Finding the school wasn't too hard. It was right off the highway. I might've passed it except for the sign. The small collection of brick buildings were huddled together and there was a picnic area off to the side. Forests surrounded on all sides. I pulled up in front of the office and walked in. The small room was cluttered and there was a potted plant in the corner.

"May I help you?"

I looked up to see the lady at the front desk. Ms. Cope the name tag said.

"Yes," I said quietly walking up to her. "I'm the new student, Bella Swan."

Recognition flashed in her eyes. "Oh yes." She shuffled through some papers on her desk. "Here we go." She handed me my schedule and another paper. "Here's your schedule and a slip to have all the teachers sign. Have a nice day."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

Walking back outside, I climbed back into my car. More students were starting to arrive, so I followed the crowd to the student lot. Once I was parked, I sighed. While driving over here, I'd noticed all the cars here were old, run-down pieces of junk. I was sure to get quite a few stares. As soon as I stepped out of the safety of my car, all the heads turned. I was suddenly the topic of everyone's conversations. Great. Note the sarcasm. I looked at my schedule. First was English with Mr. Mason.

"Hey."

Uh oh. I recognize that voice. I glanced up. Yep, that server, Mike.

"Oh, hi." I grimaced.

He didn't notice. "Hi. It's me, Mike. Remember?"

"Right, the server from that restaurant." I tried to walk past him. He blocked my path.

"Could I help you find your class…" he trailed off on purpose.

"No, that's okay. I came here yesterday and took a tour," I lied.

I hurried away before he could say anything else. When I found the right building, I stepped through the door. As soon as I took off my jacket, heads turned. Again. Sighing, I walked up to the teacher, a slightly balding man and handed him my slip. He signed it and handed it back to me.

"You can take a seat anywhere," he said gesturing to the desks.

I walked to the very back and took a seat. Somehow the students managed to keep staring. The door opened again. In walked a few stragglers, including a certain Mike. I was loving my morning so far. I hid my face and tried to blend in. Apparently it worked because he didn't come sit next to me.

The rest of my morning classes went by pretty much the same. I walked in, people stared, and the teachers bored me with stuff I already knew. I was finally halfway through the day and headed to lunch. I didn't have to eat much being a shapeshifter and all. Plus, deer and other animals tasted better than what they tried to pass off as food here. I looked at the crowded cafeteria and spotted a few empty tables. I also happened to notice Mike staring at me with hopeful eyes. I'll skip that disaster. Walking to one of the tables in the corner, I shoved my stuff onto the seat and pulled out a book.

I had been reading for four or five minutes when the cafeteria doors opened again and I noticed just about everyone's conversations quiet. I was just about to look up at the late comers when their scent hit me. Vampires. Five of them. I quickly turned my head back to my book and hoped they didn't look at me. They probably wouldn't be able to place me as different except for the fact that my scent was somewhat more appealing than a normal human's.

I heard them shuffle through the lunch line and sit down at a table somewhat close to mine. Oh crap. Why were vampires at this school? Why were vampires at school anyways? I'm surprised the locals haven't gotten suspicious as to why people keep disappearing. I decided to chance a glance at their table to see what I was up against.

The five of them were sitting at a table in the corner. They sat with their untouched food looking at nothing in particular. I decided it was safe to stare. There were three males and two females. One was big, with short curly hair and his arm was wrapped around one of the girls. They appeared to be mated. She was a tall blonde with striking beauty and a cold expression on her face. On the opposite side of the table, there was a tallish one, with slight muscles and wavy blonde hair. A pixie like girl sat close next to him, with spiky black hair. The last was tall, with a slightly less noticeable build. His hair was messy and an unusual shade of bronze.

All of a sudden the bronze haired one looked at me. There was something off about his face. He appeared to get frustrated and I snapped my gaze back to my book. I suddenly realized what the problem was. His eyes were gold! Why weren't they red?

"I can't read her."

I glanced at their table again. It appeared he had spoken to the rest. What did he mean, he couldn't read me? They all stiffened. What was wrong?

"Why not?" the big one asked.

He glanced at me again. "I don't know."

They stopped talking, and I resumed reading my book. After I realized I had been staring at one paragraph for the last few minutes, I turned to thinking. I had many questions and no one to answer them. Why were their eyes a different color? Why were they here? What did the bronze haired one mean? And why couldn't I stop thinking about them?

I was startled out of my reverie by the bell ringing. I looked around and realized I was one of the only people left. I hurried to pick up my things and run to my next class. I burst through the door just as the bell rang. I leaned against the doorway and tried to 'catch my breath'. Of course I wasn't out of breath. That seemed to be near impossible. I merely did it to appear tired. I noticed a scent in the air. Sweet, almost too sweet. My head snapped up and my pulse quickened. I searched the room with wary eyes.

A vampire was in my class.

So, what did you think? I couldn't help but leave the cliffhanger, but it is kind of pointless, seeing as how you already know who it is. But you don't get to know what happens. I'll update soon.

-Ally


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have so many projects going on. I am doing this chapter in my only spare time. Here's chapter four.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable or copyrighted is not mine.

Chapter 4

I glanced around the room. My eyes zeroed in on the vampire. It was the bronze haired one. He was sitting at an empty lab table towards the back of the room. The only empty lab table. Oh no. I walked up to the teacher at the front of the room.

"Excuse me?" I got his attention.

"Oh yes."

He signed my slip and told me to sit at the only empty chair in the room. Right next to him. Edward Cullen, the teacher had called him. I slowly slid into my seat and looked at him. I jumped when I noticed his eyes. The light, honey color from lunch was gone, having been replaced by a flat black as he stared at me. I scooted to the far end of the table and let my hair swing down in between us.

He remained tense throughout the entire class period, never relaxing. When the bell finally rang, he bolted out of the room, almost too fast for a human. I reached down to pick up my bag.

"Hey."

Great. Not him again. I looked up. Yep, Mike.

"Oh hi. Mike, right?" I asked, pretending to not remember.

He looked happy I remembered his name. "Yeah, I'm Mike. What do you have for your next class, Bella?"

How'd he figure out my name? Stupid gossip. Teenagers these days.

I sighed. "I have gym, with coach Clapp." I cringed when I saw his eyes light up.

"I have that next period too. I'll walk you there."

I followed him reluctantly out into the rain. I walked into the gym to smell another vampire. Just great. My day can't possibly get any worse. I walked over to the coach and had him sign my slip. He handed me some clothes and told me to get dressed. When I walked out of the locker room, everyone was paired up with a partner except me and, guess who, the vampire. It was the blonde male. I walked unwillingly towards him.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. "I think we have to be partners."

His eyes were slightly black around the pupil. I shied away from him. He gave me a weird look and I felt more relaxed. I narrowed my eyes at him. That wasn't natural.

"I suppose we do."

His response startled me out of our staring competition. The coach had us start playing volleyball against the other pairs. He was silent as we beat every team that went up against us. When it was our turn to sit out, because there weren't enough nets, he started a conversation.

"So, how are you liking Forks so far?" he asked quietly.

I looked at him. "It's okay. I've been to better."

He thought about what I said. I thought he had returned to silence, but after a few minutes he spoke again.

"Where else have you been?" His eyes held an honest curiosity.

"I've been to many places. Italy, Texas, Brazil, Ireland, and Africa to name a few." I truthfully had been to many more places, almost more than I could remember. Although, that's not really possible because I couldn't really forget. The bell rang, and all the students ran to the locker rooms.

"Good bye," I said to him as he walked away. He seemed like a good person. Or as good as a vampire can get.

"Bye," he called over his shoulder. "Oh, by the way, my name's Jasper."

I stared after him as he walked away. When I had been staying with them, Peter and Charlotte had mentioned a Jasper Whitlock. Could that be him? I ran after him.

"Wait," I called out.

He turned around expectantly.

"Yes?"

I took a breath. "Would that be Jasper, as in Jasper Whitlock?"

He froze when I said the name. His name, I now knew.

"How do you know that name?" He peered at me curiously.

I smiled brightly at him. If Peter and Charlotte could trust him, so could I.

"Peter and Charlotte said to say hi."

He smiled back at me. "Goodbye, Bella."

As I drove home, I thought of Jasper. Peter and Charlotte mentioned he had fought in the Southern Wars with them. He had escaped and roamed for awhile, and apparently found himself a family. I was happy for him. I pulled into my driveway and walked into the house. Placing my bag and keys on a table, I walked out into the backyard. I ran into forests and felt the familiar tug on my skin as my form changed into that of a lioness.

I felt at home, streaking through the woods, the shadows hiding frightened creatures. I came upon a small clearing with sunlight filling it to the brim. And in the middle sat Edward, lying in the sun, glittering like, well, glitter.

I walked slowly into the meadow, making more noise than usual as to alert him to my presence. As soon as I did so, he sat up blindingly fast and stared at me funny. I stalked over to him, showing my confidence. I stopped though, when I noticed his eyes turn pitch black, hungry. Oh, so that's why their eyes were gold. They fed off animals. I smirked, well as much as a cougar can.

He looked confused. I decided to play with him some more. I slowly waltzed up to him, and rubbed myself along his side, purring. He jumped away, looking extremely confused. I laughed at him, which only served to confuse him all the more. He suddenly got an idea. I stared at him as he smiled evilly.

He grabbed me, almost faster than I could register. I squirmed around, not daring to actually break free though, and thus expose my secret.

"Don't worry, big cat. I just want to show you to Carlisle. You seem to have surprisingly human emotions," he soothed me.

I stopped struggling as he carried me to his house. When we came to a stop in front of his house, the huge male vampire came out.

"Edward," he said. "Did you get that for me?"

He was acting like a child.

"No, Emmett. I wanted to show it to Carlisle. It's surprisingly human," Edward replied.

I stuck my tongue out at Emmett and grunted triumphantly.

He stared at me shocked. "I see what you mean."

Edward carried me into the house and up to an office, where I assumed Carlisle was.

"Come in." A voice came from inside.

Edward walked in. "Carlisle, look what I've got."

"It's a cougar." Carlisle looked confused.

Edward nodded. "Except, it reacts humanly to different things. See watch."

He set me on the floor and faced me.

"Now," he said. "Do something human."

I rolled my eyes at him. He looked at me encouragingly. I sighed and turned to Carlisle. I stood up putting my paws on his desk. I stared him in the eye, silently begging him to concentrate on me. He leaned in closer, watching me intently. And I licked his face.

He jumped back and wiped his face off. I snickered and stuck my tongue out at him. He stared at me and then began to laugh.

"That's a funny cougar you got there."

I heard several people run to outside of the room. I turned to face the door and nudged Edward toward it, implying that I wanted to see the people there. He opened the door and five vampires walked in. I saw Emmett, Jasper, the pixie, the tall blonde, and a caramel haired female I didn't recognize.

Edward got my attention. "This is Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper." He pointed to each person in turn.

I smiled at Jasper and rubbed against his legs, purring loudly. I figured he was an empath, from earlier, so I sent pride and friendship towards him. He looked happy, but confused, when I glanced at him. I walked through the other vampires and ran down the stairs to the door before they caught me. Opening the door with my paws, I ran away and shifted into a bird before they caught up to me.

Trilling happily, I flew back home.

So, how was it? I realize this chapter was kind of weird towards the end, but I needed Bella to know all of the Cullens' names and didn't want her to not know them until introduced. Plus, I don't like to refer to characters as the blonde one or the big one. It sounds demeaning and informal. Please review. If you get the reviews to past 30, I might write chapter five faster. See ya.

-Ally


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hey. You guys got to 30 reviews, so I thought I'd keep true to my promise and write chapter five. Oh, and I'd like to say a few things. One, Bella may be a shape shifter, but she doesn't imprint. Two, I will most likely not do any other povs except Bella's. Three, Edward isn't going to run away from his problems and hide in Alaska just because he likes the way Bella smells. Um, I think that's it. Here's chapter five.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable or copyrighted is not mine.

Chapter 5

My alarm clock woke me up again. I groaned and stumbled my way into the bathroom for a shower. I was so not a morning person. The hot water felt good on my back, and helped relieve some of the tension in my shoulders.

I decided to wear skinny jeans and a T-shirt to school. In the kitchen, I ate a granola bar for breakfast. It wasn't much, but I had yet to go grocery shopping. I guess I'll hunt before I go to school. I grabbed my bag and ran outside. I ran quickly to school and stashed my bag in a nearby tree. Running back into the woods, I shifted into a serval. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, a serval is an African cat.)

Jumping nimbly through the trees was exhilarating. I came across a small herd of deer and crouched low in the brush. Changing into a cougar again, I pounced, grabbing onto a large buck. Just as I did so, a white blur attacked a doe off to my left. Abandoning my buck, I turned and hissed wildly at whatever it was, protecting my kill. Right after having done so, I realized it was Jasper. I immediately stopped hissing and turned back to my buck.

Jasper chuckled and went back to his doe. After a few minutes he talked.

"I guess you are that cougar from yesterday then."

I looked at him and nodded. He smiled. I ran back into the woods, purposely away from the school so he wouldn't get suspicious. I doubled back and shifted into myself again. Grabbing my bag from the tree, I trotted into the parking lot and headed to English.

Again, the morning classes were a blur. An annoying brunette, Jessica, had suddenly worked up the courage to be my best friend forever. She was so irritating and wouldn't keep her mouth closed for more than a few seconds. I stared at the clock in Spanish, begging it to end the torture and send me to lunch. When the bell finally rang, Jessica invited me to sit at her table with her for lunch. I refused, maybe a little too harshly, but she didn't seem to care.

After getting the disgusting stuff they passed off as food, I made my way over to my empty table again. I started to read, ignoring my food, when I heard some abnormally quiet arguing. Looking towards their table, I saw Jasper getting up and arguing with everyone else. As if feeling my stare, he glanced at me. He smiled at me and turned back to arguing. I smiled and went back to reading my book, secretly listening to their every word.

"But Jasper, you can't sit by her. Why do you want to anyway?" That was Rosalie.

"She seems nice. Besides she knew Peter and Charlotte and my name," Jasper replied somewhat angrily.

"Just let him go." Edward. "He just wants to know how she knew them."

"Fine," Rosalie said. She obviously didn't like me too much. Or maybe it was just humans. Not that I was human.

I heard footsteps approach my table, and looked up at Jasper. He sat at across from me.

Leaning in close he whispered, "I know who and what you are."

I stared at him in disbelief. How could he know? I knew my scents when I changed were not similar enough to notice. Peter and Charlotte could never tell it was me except if I told them with some familiar movement or a human reaction. I decided to bluff.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

He smirked and I realized my mistake. If I were human, I wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"Oops." I sighed. "So, how do you know?"

He smiled. "I visited Peter and Char throughout the years and one time I came back to find them telling me stories of a girl who could change into different animals. I didn't suspect you until you knew my name. Then, it was confirmed this morning and yesterday afternoon."

I smiled at him. "Well then you know that I know what you are."

He nodded. "And don't worry. I won't tell them. They can't hear us now because I distracted them by making them feel uninterested. I'll make sure that Edward doesn't read it in my mind either, okay?"

I nodded. "Wait. Is that what Edward meant the other day when he said he couldn't hear me?" That would definitely explain it.

"That's exactly what he meant. I'm surprised you heard that though," he answered. "I have to go now, Bella. They're getting suspicious. See you in gym."

He walked back to his table. I heard them asking him a bunch of questions, but he answered in vague, cryptic ways leaving them even more confused than before.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to leave, wanting the day to end faster. I walked out of the cafeteria and headed to biology. I was somewhat afraid of sitting next to Edward today. He would probably want to know what Jasper was hiding from him.

Upon entering the classroom, I found that my table was empty. Good, I could prepare myself for whatever was to come. I sat down and pulled out my notebook. I started doodling on the cover when I heard steps approach me. I sniffed the air and sighed, pretending not to notice the person standing above me.

"Hey Bella."

I groaned. "Hi Mike." I looked up at him. He seemed slightly nervous.

"So Bella," he said. "Will you, um, go out on a date with me?"

I imagined turning into a tiger and ripping his throat out. If only.

"No, Mike, I will not go out with you," I replied coldly.

He walked back to his table and sat down. I heard the chair next to me moved and looked up. Edward looked at me and smiled. His eyes were still slightly black, but he didn't seem openly hostile.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I wasn't feeling well."

His voice was soft. Like velvet. He stuck his hand out to me.

"I'm Bella," I said, shaking his hand.

He smiled again and turned to the front of the room. He scooted his chair slightly to the edge of the table. He thought he would kill me. More so, he thought he could kill me. I rolled my eyes and turned to the front, where the teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon, class," Mr. Banner started. "Today, you and your partner will be identifying the stages of mitosis of and onion root. Please write them down on the sheet in front of you. They are not in order so you must pay attention. You may begin."

Edward reached for the box of slides and took the first one out. After preparing the slide and slipping under the microscope, he looked to me.

"Ladies first?"

"Sure."

I reached for the microscope and looked through the lens.

"Anaphase," I said confidently.

"Do you mind if I check?" he asked hesitantly.

I passed him the microscope. He took a quick glance and wrote anaphase on the paper. The rest of the slides passed in a similar fashion, and we were finished quickly. After we turned in the paper, Edward attempted at a conversation.

"So, do you like Forks?"

I chuckled at the similarity to Jasper's first question.

"I don't like the rain too much."

He thought of another question.

"Then why did you move here?" he asked.

I tried to think of a reason. Well, jobs always seem to work, but this is a small town. Hmm, I'll wing it.

"My mom wanted to live in a small town, I guess," I said, trying to sound as though I didn't want to talk about it. Apparently it worked, because he turned back to the front of the room, staring off into space.

I turned to look out the window. The clouds seemed to be thinning. Uh oh. The sun streamed through the clouds and lit up the parking lot in yellow light. I turned to Edward. He hadn't noticed.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. When he looked at me, I spoke.

"The sun came out."

He looked out the window and froze. Then, he seemed to remember me and turned back to me, questions in his eyes. He nodded appreciatively and walked up to the teacher to excuse himself to leave early. I sighed. Now, what was I going to do during gym? I might as well ditch.

When the bell rang, I lingered in the parking lot until it was empty. The Cullen's car was gone. I hopped into my Lamborghini and sped off towards my house. I parked in my driveway and ran to put my stuff inside. After changing into a tank top, I ran out into the forest. I shifted into a hawk and swooped into the sky. Flying was so relaxing. There was nothing to compare to the wind ruffling my feathers and the drafts spiraling me upwards.

I banked left, heading towards where I remembered Edward carried me yesterday. I flew around for a few seconds before noticing a large white house sitting in the middle of the woods. I landed in a tree and called out loudly, my cry echoing in the surrounding trees. I heard some movement inside the house and heard Jasper say he was going hunting. Alice said she was coming with him. Well, I suppose she can know my secret too. It'll be hard for Jasper to keep it from her anyway.

I followed Jasper to a clearing where he stopped and sat down. Alice, confused, sat down next to him.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" She sounded kind of worried.

I landed on Jasper's shoulder, just to freak her out. She jumped ten feet away, looking shocked. I nipped Jasper's ear and hopped to the ground, motioning him away with my wings. He looked surprised that I was going to shift in front of Alice.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded at him. He backed up to Alice and calmed her down. I closed my eyes and shifted back into myself. I heard Alice gasp and Jasper chuckle. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, Alice"

So, as promised, here's chapter five. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Sorry about the length. I was going to make it longer, but I've got to go play basketball. See ya.

-Ally


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Hey. I had some free time, so I thought I would write another chapter. Thank you to kselzer for an idea on the story. Here's chapter six.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable or copyrighted is not mine.

Previous Chapter

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded at him. He backed up to Alice and calmed her down. I closed my eyes and shifted back into myself. I heard Alice gasp and Jasper chuckle. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, Alice."

Chapter Six

"Bella," Alice gasped. "What are you?"

I smiled at her. "I'm a shape shifter. I can shift into any animal at will. See watch."

I then proceeded to shift into a leopard, a dog, a monkey, and back into myself. Alice was staring at me shocked. I grinned evilly at her and shifted into a cougar, still smirking. She gasped again and turned to Jasper.

"How did you figure this out?" she asked him accusingly.

He grinned. "Well, when she mentioned Peter and Char the other day, I remembered the time I visited them and they told me of a girl who stayed with them. Apparently, she could shift into any animal. I knew it was Bella when we saw her as a cougar yesterday, and when I saw her as a cougar this morning."

Alice smiled. She turned to me and squealed. I shifted back into myself and stared at her questioningly.

"Yay! Now I have another shopping buddy!" she yelled.

I groaned. "Alice," I whined. "I don't like to shop."

"Too bad," she said.

I immediately became serious. "You can't tell anyone about my secret, though. Jasper knows because he figured it out, and you only know because I knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from you long. So, avoid thinking about it and don't mention it to anyone except myself and Jasper, okay?"

She nodded happily. "Ha. I know something that Edward doesn't." She looked at me smugly.

"Oh, Bella?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him expectantly.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Can you shift into only real animals or can you also become mythical creatures?"

I grinned as I shifted into a twenty foot tall dragon. I shot a stream of fire out into the sky and chuckled at their shocked expressions. I shifted into a Pegasus and walked over to Alice, kneeling down next to her. She looked at me in disbelief, but got on when I nodded at her. I whinnied at Jasper and flew into the air, taking a running lead. Alice laughed as I flew in circles over Jasper's head.

"Hey, Bella?" Alice asked. "Can you shift into a pterodactyl?"

I nickered at her and shifted into the dinosaur. She laughed again and asked to be let down. I landed somewhat clumsily in the meadow and let her down. I shifted back into myself, laughing happily at my new friends.

Jasper shook his head and muttered show off. "Just wait until Emmett learns you gave Alice a ride as a dinosaur. He'll never want to get off."

My eyes widened in fright. "You're right," I whispered. "We can't ever let him know. Don't tell him. Maybe he won't figure it out."

They laughed at my expression. I thought of something.

"Hey Jasper," I began. "Do you want to come over to my house after school tomorrow and play around? You and Alice can take turns. Although, Jasper can come over to my house because they already know he knows something about me so Alice can just say she is going shopping and I'll meet her at the mall. Does that sound good?"

They both nodded.

"Does that mean you'll let me buy you better clothes?" Alice was almost jumping with anticipation.

I sighed. "It'll pain me deeply, but I suppose."

She screamed and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Bella"

She suddenly stopped moving. I looked at her, worried when her eyes were blank.

"Don't worry Bella. She's just having a vision," Jasper soothed me.

Alice's eyes came back into focus and she stepped away from me.

"We have to go. Edward's coming to check on us. Apparently, he heard me screaming and decided to see what was happening. Goodbye, Bella." She waved and ran to stop Edward from coming.

"Goodbye, Alice," I shouted. I looked at Jasper. "Goodbye, Jasper. See you tomorrow."

He smiled. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

I waved as he took off after Alice. I turned and shifted back into a cougar. I thought for a minute. Might as well get more acquainted with the family. Plus, I didn't want to leave Alice and Jasper yet. I turned and ran after them, following their scents through the trees. I waited outside the house until I was sure the coast was clear, and then I bounded across the yard and scratched at their door, yowling loudly.

The door opened to reveal a surprised Esme and a not so surprised Alice. They both smiled when they saw me though. Esme stepped back to let me in and I strolled into the living room, where Emmett was playing on an Xbox. I rubbed up against his back and sat next to him on the sofa. He jumped when I touched him, but relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Hello again. I didn't think we'd see you here again." He scratched me behind the ears and went back to playing his game.

I got up and grabbed another controller in my mouth, plugging it in with some difficulty. Emmett stared at me, disbelieving until I butted him expectantly.

"Do you want to know how to play?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. After taking a few minutes to explain his shooting game, I tried to play. It was different than using human hands. I didn't have as much maneuverability as a cougar with paws. Without him noticing, I shifted my paws slightly, so that they were slightly more human like. I was putting up a tough fight and had almost beaten him several times. I was about to kill him when Esme walked in and saw me, trying to move a controller with a combination of paws, teeth, and tongue.

"Emmett," she said sternly. "You are paying for a new controller, when she gets done with that one."

Emmett glance at me and noticed that the controller had many marks on it.

"Okay, mom," he said. We turned back to the game and he unpaused it.

After about a half hour, I was winning. We only had a few seconds left and he was down quite a few points. The time ticked out and I won! There were many cheers and I jumped ten feet in the air, backing into the corner on instinct. I had failed to notice the audience that had gathered during our game.

Emmett looked at me disbelievingly. "I want a rematch."

We all burst out laughing, especially when he asked why we were laughing. I walked over to Jasper and Alice and rubbed both their legs, purring loudly. They both chuckled and Jasper rubbed my head.

"I wonder why she likes you so much." Carlisle spoke up at that moment.

I decided to play with them and hopped up into Esme's lap. I rubbed her and stretched, purring when she started to scratch me. Esme smiled at me lovingly and I looked at Jasper. He smiled when I caught his eye. I relaxed in Esme's lap and started to drift off. Jasper wouldn't let anything happen to me.

I was lying in a meadow in my human form. I was so happy and the sun was shining on my face. I heard chuckling beside me and turned to smile at the person. Edward.

I was woken by someone gently pushing on my shoulder. I rolled over and yawned.

"Bella, wake up."

Jasper was standing above me.

"It's almost time for school. You have to go. The others went hunting."

I shifted into myself and Jasper helped me stand up. I had been lying on the floor with a blanket wrapped around me. I looked at Jasper.

"Does she really like me?" I asked quietly.

Jasper smiled. "Yes, she does. She doesn't know why, but she feels motherly towards you, like you were her daughter."

I smiled happily. "Thank you Jasper. I'll see you in gym."

I shifted into a dog and ran to the door, purposely wagging my tail excitedly. He chuckled and opened the door for me. I took off running into the forest, following my mental map back to my house. I ran into backyard and up to the door. Glancing around me, I shifted back into a human. I ran inside and quickly changed into different clothes. I glanced at the clock. I was late. I would have to run to make it there in time. That also meant I would have to either starve myself, or try to choke down cafeteria food. Ugh.

I ran out into the woods and raced through the trees, faster than any normal human. I arrived at the school in record time. The parking lot was crowded as I stepped onto the side walk. People gave me funny looks when they noticed I had walked, well technically I ran, but they didn't know that.

I walked to English. The classroom was crowded as people talked before the bell rang. When Mike saw me enter, he started to walk towards me. Not again.

I jumped out the door and faced the wall, quickly shifting my look so I had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. When Mike walked out the door, he noticed me, but walked away, looking for 'Bella'. I sighed in relief, but that quickly faded away when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped away, but it was only Jasper. He looked confused.

"Bella?"

Oh, he could smell my scent on an unfamiliar person. I looked around, checking for witnesses. I grinned mischievously at Jasper and put my finger to my lips. When I shifted back into myself, he smiled. I turned and walked back into my classroom. In my attempt to escape Mike, I hadn't noticed the bell ring. The teacher looked up when I walked in.

"Thank you for joining us, Ms. Swan."

I blushed and walked briskly to my seat. English was boring, as we were reading a book I had already read many times. Government was, as usual, boring. Why do we have to learn about the government if it doesn't apply to us? In Trig and Spanish, Jessica tried to act like my best friend again. She was getting on my nerves. I swear she had been talking for thirty minutes straight.

"Bella, are you listening? I just asked if you would sit with me at lunch today."

Jessica's voice pierced through me, snapping me out of my daydream. I glanced at her and noticed she was still waiting for an answer.

"No thanks, Jessica. I prefer to eat alone."

The bell interrupted her reply. I quickly walked out of the classroom and to the cafeteria. I got in line for food and picked the least repulsive thing. As I walked to my usual table, I caught movement at the corner of my eye. Jasper was motioning me over to where his family sat. I walked over and noticed all of them looked uncomfortable except Alice and Jasper. Rosalie was even glaring at me. I smirked at her. She couldn't scare me.

"Hey Bella, do you want sit with us today?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him. "Sure, I would love to."

I sat in between him and Alice and started to eat, trying to hide my disgust.

"Jasper! Why did you invite her to sit with us?" Rosalie hissed at him.

They didn't know I could hear.

"She's my friend. Plus, she was sitting all alone at her other table." Jasper replied, somewhat angrily.

"You're friends with her?" she whispered, disgust lacing through her voice. "Since when did you become friends with a human?"

I was getting angry. They may not know I could hear them, but they still said those things right in front of me. I got up with my food looking at Jasper. He looked at me apologetically.

"I have to go. See you in gym."

He gave me a hug I turned to leave.

"Good bye, Bella" he said.

I threw away my food and walked outside. I ran over to my car. I had twenty minutes before lunch ended. Might as well try to cheer myself up. I crouched behind my car and shifted into a butterfly. I flew quickly towards the shelter of the trees and shifted into a black bear cub. Insects were interesting to change into, but their instincts, especially fear, were strong. I climbed up into a tall tree and sat on a branch.

I thought about Edward. I had been trying to stop myself from thinking of him all day, but I couldn't help it. Why was he with me in my dream last night? Why, especially, when it was so sunny. And, what would he say to me because of yesterday, when I warned him about the sun. He probably suspected something, even more so now because of my abrupt departure during lunch.

I shifted into a tiger and stretched. I leapt from the tree and landed on the ground. I walked towards the school and peeked in the parking lot. Alice was standing in the middle, smelling the air. I huffed and she walked towards me.

"Bella?" she called out.

I poked my face out of the brush.

"Oh there you are."

She walked over and sat behind me. I turned to her and stuck my head in her lap.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I sighed heavily.

"Rose didn't mean it. She doesn't know you, and she is protective of our family."

We stayed there until the bell rang, her petting my head and me purring. I shifted back and walked into the parking lot. Alice followed me and put her hand on my shoulder before walking away. I sighed. Time for biology. I hope Edward doesn't ask too many questions.

So, what do you think? And for those of you confused, Alice can't see anything where Bella's involved so she couldn't see the sun come out and could tell Edward was coming because he disappeared. Also, I don't normally update like this, but I had free time so I didn't want to disappoint. Please review. And with the reviews, I like the "your story is good/update soon" reviews, but I like it better when you ask questions and make suggestions. See ya.

-Ally


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hey. So, I really shouldn't be writing right now, seeing as I have company and tons of homework, but I'm doing it for you. I also have a really cool idea for another story, so I want to get this one done. Don't let me forget I have an idea when this is over. The title is going to be something like "Inscriber" or something like that.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable or copyrighted isn't mine.

Chapter Seven

I walked into biology, relieved to notice the seat next to mine was still empty. I sat down and pulled out my notebook. Now, what would I tell Edward? It's not like I can just tell him I'm a shape shifter. Well, I could, but I'm not going to. Maybe I could play dumb and say I was trying to lighten his mood by telling him about the sun. That might work, but I would have to act it out pretty well.

The door to the classroom opened, and students poured in. I noticed Edward come in and give me a pointed look. Here goes nothing.

I put a confused and concerned look on my face. "Where were you yesterday?" I whispered to him as he sat down.

He frowned at my question. "How do you know?" he whispered back sharply.

Well, that didn't go so well. But I couldn't tell him.

"How do I know what?" I asked, confusion seeping into my voice.

He looked frustrated. "How did you know about the sun?" he said, emphasizing each word.

I gave him a look that said he was stupid. "I looked out the window."

He huffed in frustration and turned to the front. I smiled. I had won for now. After a boring biology lesson, I began to pick up my bag. When I stood up, Edward was still there.

"Don't think I've given up. You knew somehow."

He abruptly turned and walked away. Someone's grumpy. I walked out of the classroom and headed to across the parking lot to the gym. When I walked out of the locker room, Jasper was waiting for me.

"Hi."

I smiled at him.

"Hello, Jasper"

He smiled back. He got a mischievous look on his face and leaned closer to me.

"Are you ready to beat all the humans?"

I laughed at him.

"They don't stand much of a chance, do they?" It's not like they could beat either of us ten to one, let alone two on two.

"No not really," he replied.

Coach Clapp had set up a tournament game, where the pair that won got a special prize, that he kept a secret. We were in the middle of our first game, when I got bored.

"Psst. Jasper," I hissed at Jasper, too low for the humans to hear.

"What?" he asked.

"You know how this is too easy for us?" He nodded. "Well, I was thinking, what if we won every game by one point?"

"That would make it more fun."

I smiled. So, we ended playing that way the rest of the period and won the tournament. Getting the one point wasn't the hard part though. The reason why it was difficult was because if they missed our shot, we had to let them catch up, and those humans almost always seemed to miss. The coach gave us our prize, which was a pass for two free days of gym to just talk with each other. That was fine by me.

After the bell rang, Jasper walked with me out to the parking lot. I turned to Jasper.

"Are you riding with me, or are you going to come over later?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged. "I might as well ride with you. It's not like I have anything else to do."

I hopped in my car and Jasper climbed into the passenger seat. As I sped out of the parking lot, I noticed the Cullens. All of them, besides Alice, were staring with gaping mouths at Jasper. When I pulled into the driveway, Jasper whistled.

"Nice place you got here," he commented. "And you live here by yourself?"

I nodded. We got out of the car and I unlocked the door. Jasper pulled out the door for me.

"After you," he said like a gentleman.

I smiled and walked in, throwing my bag on the kitchen table. I turned back to Jasper who was standing admiring the interior of my house.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

He thought a minute. "How about we play a game? Like tag, except if you get tagged, you have to answer the other person's question."

I grinned. "Sure. You're it first, though."

"Count to twenty!" I yelled as I ran out back.

I quickly shifted into an eagle and flew onto the roof. Jasper walked out of the house a few seconds later, and looked around. I called to get his attention. He whipped around and looked up at me.

"That's cheating," he shouted up to me.

I shifted into a weasel and scampered onto the branch of a nearby tree. Jasper looked at my tree and quickly ran to it. As he started to climb, I took a deep breath. Finding the scent I wanted, I quickly shifted into a crow and flew off south. Jasper noted my direction and took off, following me closely. As I spotted my target, I dropped down and quickly shifted into a deer before Jasper made it into the clearing.

He cursed as he stared at the herd of deer that were on alert due to his presence. He took a step into the clearing and I got an idea. Whispering into the deer's minds, I got them all to quickly converge on Jasper. I darted in the other direction while he was distracted.

Shifting into a grizzly, I lumbered through the woods and came across Emmett's scent. I glanced around and noticed him crouched in a tree, about ten meters away. Crap. I quickly ran towards him, and he grinned. The smile was wiped off his face when I hurled him into the air. I was just about to turn around when I felt someone jump on my back. I threw whoever it was to the ground in front of me and growled menacingly.

Oops. I shifted back into myself.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I didn't know who it was."

I ran over to him to see if he was hurt. He appeared to just be stunned.

"I got you," he said.

I cursed.

"Now, how old are you?" he asked.

I smirked. "Jasper, don't you know it's not polite to ask a woman her age?" I thought for a moment. "I was born in 1873, so I guess I'm about 139 years old."

He grinned. I started counting.

We played tag for the rest of the afternoon. At about seven, Jasper left to go back home.

And so, the cycle repeated for the next two weeks. Jasper, Alice, and I got closer. Jasper became a really close brother and Alice, a sister and best friend. Edward continued to get more frustrated by my innocent answers to his questions, and the rest of the family grew suspicious of me.

One day, Jasper and I were hanging out in the forest. He seemed kind of uncomfortable, but I just decided it was due to the fact that he needed to hunt. His eyes were a little black.

"So Bells, what are we doing today?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We ran out of things to do a while ago."

We both sat thinking of something to do, when I heard running in the distance. Out of the time I spent with Jasper, we'd figured out that some of my senses were better than his, so I wasn't surprised he hadn't noticed yet.

"Edward, wait!"

I heard Alice's voice faintly in the distance. I immediately turned to shift into a deer. I jumped up and started grazing, pretending I hadn't noticed Jasper, who was sitting somewhat in the shadows. Edward suddenly burst through the trees, looking really angry.

"Jasper!" he yelled. "Why are you hanging out with Bella so much? What is she? Did you tell her about us? I smell her on you. Where is she?"

Jasper backed up away from Edward and I stood at attention, pretending to notice them for the first time. Jasper back up more and tried to calm Edward down, but it wasn't working.

"Answer me, Jasper," he demanded.

Jasper kept his face emotionless, not speaking a word. This only angered Edward further and he crouched down, preparing to jump at Jasper. Just as he jumped, I shifted into a huge smilodon,(A/N: I know it sounds weird, but it's a real prehistoric cat.) which is basically a saber tooth lion. I roared and bared my long canines. Edward immediately jumped back and stared at me with wide eyes. I continued to growl. Alice ran into the small clearing and looked between me and Edward.

"I told you not to," she said quietly, and then ran back in the direction she came from.

I felt a hand on my leg. I turned to look at Jasper. He stared me in the eye.

"I'm okay," he said soothingly.

I nodded and turned back to Edward with a smug look on my face. He still stood gaping at me. He looked at Jasper, expecting an explanation. I rolled my eyes. I might as well tell him. He would figure it out soon enough anyway. I sighed, and took two steps towards Edward. He took two steps back to compensate. I laughed. It sounded kind of scary though.

I shifted slowly back into myself and stood up to face Edward. His mouth was now open, his jaw on the ground.

"Bella?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes again.

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination," I said sarcastically.

"What are you?" he asked.

I sighed. I might as well tell the whole family at the same time.

"Why don't we go back to your house, and I'll explain to everyone at the same time, okay?" I asked him.

He nodded and turned around. Jasper walked up behind me.

"Hey, Bella? I'm sorry."

I smacked him on the arm.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

I started to walk after Edward, to tell his family about my secret.

So, what do you think? Is it what you expected? Please review. I have to go.

-Ally


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Hi. I get to stay here, so I thought I'd update. By here I mean at home. The rest of my siblings had to go to my dad's house. Anyways, here's chapter eight. Oh, and about my other story, I really want to start it, but I want your guys' opinion. Do you think I should start it now, or wait until this story is finished?

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable or copyrighted isn't mine.

Chapter Eight

I followed Edward through the woods and to his house. I wondered what the family would think of me. I knew if it turned into a fight, Alice and Jasper would probably fight with me. Not that I couldn't take care of myself. Alice wouldn't be able to see me, and for some reason, Edward couldn't read my mind. I would be able to take out all of them without too much effort.

We came into a small clearing and in the middle was a huge house. It looked old, but perfectly restored. Jasper chuckled when he saw my face. I blushed and kept walking. Edward held the door open for me. I stepped in and stood in awe. The inside of the house was beautiful. The walls were pale and the entire back wall by the looks of it was glass. Edward pushed me forward into the living room. I turned around and glared at him. A low growl built up in the back of my throat. His eyes widened, as if remembering earlier. Jasper turned me back around and sat me on a couch.

"Family meeting," Edward yelled upstairs.

Immediately, there were five more vampires in the room. Alice smiled sheepishly when she saw me.

"It's okay, Alice," I said.

It wasn't her fault Edward knew. I lost control and shifted into a giant cat. Not her.

Everyone stared at me when I spoke. Apparently, they didn't know that Edward went after me. Everyone sat down, Jasper and Alice on my sides, Emmett and Rosalie in a loveseat, and Carlisle, Esme, and Edward on the other couch.

"So, Edward, why is there a human in our house?" Rosalie hissed.

"Yes Edward, tell them why a _human_ is in their house." I said sarcastically to Edward.

Everyone, except Jasper and Alice, looked shocked that I had heard Rosalie.

"Oops," I muttered under my breath.

Edward glared at me. "Why don't you explain, Bella?"

"Sure," I said in a happy voice.

I jumped off the couch and walked into the middle of the room. I quickly shifted into a cougar and rolled on my back, meowing loudly. Again, everyone except Jasper and Alice looked shocked.

"You're… You…" Emmett stuttered.

I stood up and stalked over to him, rubbing against his leg. Rosalie hissed at the contact and I hissed right back. I walked back over to where I had been sitting and jumped up between Alice and Jasper. Alice scratched my ears.

Carlisle finally got the courage to start asking questions.

"What are you?" he asked curiously.

I shifted back into myself, but made myself look like a vampire.

"I'm a vampire," I said casually.

All of their eyes widened considerably. I laughed, shifting back into myself.

"Just kidding. I'm a shifter."

Carlisle nodded.

"How do we know you aren't a threat?" Rosalie asked coldly.

I stared her down. "Oh I'm a threat. Just not to you. Yet."

I stood.

"It's time I got home." I turned to Jasper and Alice. "You two feel free to come over later. Goodbye Cullens."

I started to walk to the door. Edward grabbed my arm. I quickly shifted into a cat and darted towards the door. I shifted back and opened it.

"Wait, Bella," Edward called out.

I turned back to him, my eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Can I come over later too?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded slowly.

"Sure, I guess."

I darted out the door and shifted part of my back. I flew up and laughed. I looked like an angel with hawk wings.

Alice ran out of the house.

"Bella! Can I hitch a ride?" she yelled up to me.

I swooped down and grabbed her arms and took off toward my house. I landed gently in my backyard and let go of Alice. She smiled and pulled me inside. She pulled us to my living room and sat down on the floor. I sat down next to her.

"So, does this mean your family hates me?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"They don't hate you. Well, Rosalie does, but don't take it to heart. They are just adjusting and feel a little wary."

I nodded. I shifted into a cat and stretched, purring when Alice rubbed my back. I walked into her lap and nuzzled her stomach. She giggled and scratched in between my ears.

"What are we going to do with you?" she asked.

I know the chapter is really short, but I'm running out of ideas for what should happen. I want your guys' opinions on what I should do. If I choose yours I'll give you credit. I just am not sure how to finish. There has to be some sort of problem now, but I don't know what. One of my friends suggested they have a fight, but I don't really like that idea. I just really don't want to go on hiatus. I hate it when other authors do that. Tell me what you think please. Please tell me. Sorry about the short chapter again.

-Ally


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: I'm back! Really sorry about the long wait. I was really busy with tests and I had a small case of writers' block. But I'm back now. So here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable or copyrighted isn't mine.

Chapter Nine

The sun shining through my curtain woke me up the next morning. It was Sunday. Sliding down the staircase, I skipped into the kitchen to grab my breakfast. I ate slowly, planning out my day. I might go over to the Cullen's house. I could play with Jasper and Alice. Maybe Edward.

I had just gotten dressed when I heard someone run up to my house.

"Come in," I called out. No sooner than the words left my mouth than I was grabbed by cold hands and dragged out of the house. "Alice, what are you doing?" I yelled at her.

We stopped outside of their house.

"Sorry Bella, but you had to come over." She hurriedly rushed out before running inside.

I followed her inside and found everyone sitting in the living room. They were all tense, anxious looks on their face.

"Bella."

Edward jumped up and pulled me down onto the couch next to him. I glanced around curiously.

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on," I pleaded.

"Bella, Alice just had a vision of the Volturi," Jasper said. "Aro went to visit Peter and Charlotte. Apparently he saw about you, and is now coming here."

I stiffened. Alice jumped up and clutched my arm.

"No, you can't go. Please don't leave Bella."

I stood up.

"I have to go, Alice. If the Volturi are coming after me, I must leave."

I started to walk out the door. I glanced back. All of them were looking after me helplessly. Well, not Rosalie, but she at least look like she respected me now.

I took off running and quickly shifted into a red tailed hawk. I flew as fast as I could away from Forks, heading up into Canada. I soared above the clouds, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. After a few minutes, I noticed a white blur following me far below. Great, who followed me? Alice? Jasper? I dropped into a nose dive and plummeted towards the ground. I pulled my wings back at the last moment, and shifted into myself right before I hit the ground.

I stood and turned around to see who followed me. My eyes widened in shock. Edward? He followed me? He watched me carefully. He looked somewhat sad.

"Why would you leave?" he whispered.

I stepped back. His voice was filled with pain.

"I, uh, I was putting your family in danger."

I was confused. Why would he care if I left?

"Why do you care?" I asked, anger seeping into my voice.

He walked towards me until he was merely a foot away, staring at the ground. He looked up at me.

"Do you mind if I show you?" he asked somewhat hesitantly.

I nodded slowly. "Go ahead."

"Be still," he said, stepping even closer.

Edward gently traced my cheek and leaned in. My eyes widened in shock. He was going to kiss me? He gently brushed his lips against mine. What happened next surprised both of us.

I threw my arms around his neck, fisting my hands into his hair and pulling him closer. He froze in shock. I immediately jumped back and stared at my feet, my cheeks flaming.

"Bella?"

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted up my face.

"What was that?" he asked softly.

I thought, making sure not to look in his eyes. Why did I do that? Did I like Edward? Was that why I felt such a strong urge to make sure his family was safe? I know I wanted to make sure the Volturi didn't try to hurt Jasper and Alice, but now that I thought about it, I think I would absolutely murder anyone who hurt Edward. I looked at Edward. He was waiting carefully for my answer. Hopefully? Or is that just my imagination.

I turned around and took a few steps away.

"I think I love you," I whispered.

I quickly shifted into a leopard and darted away, into the trees.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called after me.

I kept running and didn't look back.

A/N: Alright, so I wanted to stop here. But I won't because of three reasons. One, I don't even have 1000 words. Two, I haven't updated in like a month. And lastly because I want to see what happens. (I want to see want happens, you say? How is that possible? Well, I tend to write as I go. The story creates itself.)

**Edwards' POV**

"Bella, wait!" I called after her.

She continued to run and soon disappeared into the trees. I had chased after her, not sure why or how to stop her. I had followed her, thinking of how much it hurt to think of her leaving. I had finally caught up to her when she told me she thinks she loves me. Then I realized I loved her, as she ran away. Confusing, right?

'Edward, where are you?'

Alice's "voice" filled my head.

I sighed and turned around, following my trail back into the woods. Suddenly, Alice ran into me, knocking me into the ground.

"Oops, sorry Edward."

I helped her up.

"That's okay, Alice."

She looked behind me. "Did you catch Bella?"

I shook my head. "She ran off."

Alice looked at me suspiciously.

"What else?"

I sighed. "She also said she thinks she loves me."

Alice immediately started hopping excitedly.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you two. I have to tell everyone." She stopped bouncing. "Wait. Why didn't Bella come back with you? You told her you love her too right?"

I shook my head. "She ran off before I could even think. And is it really that obvious that I like Bella?"

She shook her head. "It's not that obvious. But I had a vision of you two together a while ago."

I turned around.

"I'll be back later Alice. And I'll bring Bella back."

I ran back to where Bella's trail started again. I would bring her back. I couldn't let her leave. Not now.

* * *

><p>So, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wouldn't have updated until after spring break if it weren't for my awesome brother who sent me my partially finished chapter. Thanks Nick! Have any of you watched the movie Vampires Suck? Even if you like the Twilight movies, it is pretty funny. I'll probably update soon. Review please.<p>

-Ally


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Hey again. I'm taking this time to write another chapter. (Actually, I just wanted an excuse to be anti-social. We have guests over that I don't know, plus there are little kids running around.) I've had a pretty boring spring break so far. Oh and my attempts to be anti-social just failed. I had to play with my little brother. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable or copyrighted isn't mine.

Chapter Ten

Bella's POV (I'm probably not going to do many E POVs)

I had been running for a while and didn't here anyone behind me. What had I been thinking, actually telling Edward I might be in love with him. No wonder he wasn't following me. I stopped at a stream and splashed around a little by the bank. He's probably scared of me now. I'd known him, what, a few months. I barely knew anything about him.

I shifted into a frog and hopped into the water. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going. Although, if the Volturi are after me, I won't need to go after them. They most likely won't take too long to find me.

Just as that thought entered my head, I heard footsteps running towards the stream I was currently floating around in. I shifted into a small bug and skidded across the top of the water, hoping to look natural.

The footsteps got closer and stopped just inside of the bushes lining the stream. And out comes no other than Edward. Great. Note the sarcasm.

"Bella?" he called out.

Oh great. Now he knew what I smelled like as an animal. Or at least a leopard.

I slowly skidded away from him, trying to stay inconspicuous. But just my luck, he turned around and saw me in the water. I hurriedly slid away now, trying to get away into the middle of the stream. But no such luck. He picked me up out of the water and held me close to his face.

"Is that you?" he asked.

I scurried around his hand, the bug's instincts finally catching up to me. I quickly shifted into a toad and hopped out of his hands, landing on the ground with a thump.

He smirked. "Ha. I found you."

I shifted into fox and curled around his legs. After rubbing all over him, coating him with fur that he would have to clean off, I stepped back and shifted into myself.

I laughed out loud when I noticed he didn't see what I had done.

"You have fur all over you," I managed to get out between laughs.

He grimaced and started to wipe it off his legs.

Once I got myself under control again, I stood up a little straighter.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked curiously.

He seemed to remember what he was doing and pulled himself together.

"You left earlier without waiting for what I had to say."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he going to make fun of me now?

He stepped closer to me. "I love you too."

I was taken aback. He loved me too? How could he love someone like me? I could turn into animals for crying out loud.

"You love me?" I whispered.

He nodded and pulled me into his arms. I sighed and nuzzled his chest, inhaling his scent. He kissed the top of my head, making me grin.

"So, I guess I can't really run away now," I said.

He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"Nope. There's no chance of you getting away now that I have you."

I chuckled. "So what happened last time?"

I laughed when he didn't answer.

"Hey. You simply stunned me, that's all. I would have caught you in less than two seconds if it weren't for Alice looking for me," he whined, trying to defend himself.

I grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go. Alice will probably get mad if take any longer."

I let go of his hand and shifted into a lemur, clambering onto his head and holding his hair. When he didn't start running, I bounced up and down, pulling on his hair. He winced.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," he said quickly.

He ran quickly through the trees, darting in and out of the shadows. I ducked down behind his neck, scared I might get blown off. Not that it would really hurt anyways. Oh well.

We got back to the house in about fifteen minutes.

As soon as we stepped into the clearing surrounding the house, Edward flew to the ground. I jumped back, scared, and shifted into a jaguar. I growled fiercely before immediately stopping, feeling embarrassed when I saw it was just Alice.

"Sorry Al-"

I was knocked flat to the ground before I could finish.

"Bella!" Alice screamed in my ear.

I shoved her off. She probably busted one of my ear drums.

"Yes, Alice, I'm aware that that's my name," I said sarcastically.

She picked up my hands and began to dance around in a circle, dragging me along with her. I looked at Edward, silently begging for him to end my torture. But Jasper did that instead.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he hugged me closely. Until he jumped back quickly when Edward growled and grabbed me instead. I wrapped my arms around him, and he seemed to come out of a trance.

"Oops," he said embarrassed. "Sorry Jasper."

Jasper looked between the two of us.

"It's cool," he said. "Are you two together now?"

I nodded excitedly. He laughed. I smiled brightly at him.

"While I was running away," I explained. "I had a sudden epiphany and realized I loved Edward."

I laughed at his expression before Alice dragged all of us inside. They obviously didn't seem to mind. But how would the rest of the family react?

* * *

><p>So, how was that? I am proud of myself. I managed to update a day after my last chapter. Although, now my sister is making fun of me for writing that. Curse her and her mocking ways.<p> 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Okay, so don't kill me! *hides behind the couch* I have no excuse for not updating except for the fact that I'm stuck on Bellice stories at the moment. But I haven't even updated that story yet… Anywho, I was checking my stories and noticed that I now am over 100 reviews! Yay! Okay, so here's chapter 11.

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

When we walked into the house, everyone was already sitting in the living room, apparently waiting for us to sit down.

Edward took my hand and dragged me over to an open loveseat, practically pulling me onto his lap, while Alice and Jasper sat on the couch next to us. The family seemed to be waiting for me to talk.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. "How was everyone in the short amount of time I was gone?"

Rosalie smirked. "We were celebrating."

I rolled my eyes. Glad to know someone missed me.

"So Bella, what made you decide to come back?" Carlisle asked.

I glanced at Edward. He smiled at me and gestured for me to talk. Coward. "Well, when Edward caught up to me-"

"I knew it! You two are together now, aren't you?"

Everyone turned to stare at Emmett. He still had the excited grin on his face. After no one said anything, he started to pout.

"I'm not that dumb. I noticed how you looked at Edward," he whined.

"Um, Emmett." He looked at me. "If you had been paying attention earlier, you would've heard Jasper ask that already."

His face went blank for a moment. "Oh, now I remember."

I shook my head. "Anyway, once Edward caught up to me after chasing me to Canada, I realized I loved him, and he got me to come back with him."

Carlisle smiled. "I'm happy for you both, however, we still must deal with the Volturi. We don't know if they are simply curious or want to take you. Jasper, what do you think?"

He thought for a couple seconds. "I would think they are coming to see Bella and try to convince her to join. But since she is officially a part of our coven now, they might possibly attack us. We should come up with a plan to make sure that they either don't attack us, or a way to take them out."

We spent the rest of the night talking over ideas and different scenarios. It was after midnight when the conversations died down. I had ended up curled up in Edwards lap, in the form of a small tabby cat.

Edward ran his long fingers through my fur, causing me to purr loudly. He chuckled softly and scratched behind my ears.

Emmett suddenly stood up. Then, Alice started hopping around. I glanced at Edward questioningly. He shook his head. "Emmett came up with a new idea."

"And it's the best idea yet! We're going to disguise Bella as our pet!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I don't think that'll work. Why wouldn't our 'cat' be afraid of us?"

Emmett pouted. "Maybe it's a really strange cat."

"I don't think that will work, Emmett."

Alice jumped in front of Edward. "Yes it will," she said happily. "They'll see her and think she is strange. Well, as far as I can see."

I sighed. Looks like I was going to be the new pet of the Cullen family.

"Oh Bella," Alice sang. Uh oh. "Since we don't have any pet stuff, guess what we have to do."

Oh great, shopping.

Twelve hours later, and after a short nap, we were at the Port Angeles mall. Alice had paraded the both of us, me as a cat, around each pet shop. I had been forced to look at so many things I was just about sleeping in Alice's arms as we walked.

The only upside to this was that Alice kept talking to me, like normal. So, people were giving her crazy looks as she asked for my preference in color, design, and pretty much everything else. When we were finally done, Alice started walking us to the car, with several bags in her other hand.

It had gotten kind of dark in the parking garage (Alice had parked in here, saying something about the sun and shining), when a man in a large black hoodie jumped out from behind a large truck.

He was about 5'10", with dark skin and a small mustache. He also had a gun.

"Hello little girl," he said creepily.

Alice froze and put on a really scared face. But then she looked at me and smiled warmly again.

The man looked confused. "Why aren't you scared, huh? Is your little cat going to protect you?" he said in a baby voice.

Alice smiled menacingly and nodded eagerly. I guess that's my cue. I hopped somewhat bored out of her arms and landed on the concrete. The guy glanced at me incredulously. I started to growl and made my hair stand up. I slowly shifted, growing, until I was almost a foot taller than the man. I liked to call this my werecat form. Basically, I was a really big cat with longish fur and really long teeth.

The guy yelped and fell backwards onto his butt. Alice laughed happily while I growled menacingly and saliva drooled from my jaws.

"What is that thing?" he screamed, whimpering when I growled louder.

Alice tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? It's my pet cat, obviously."

I glanced at Alice and jerked my head towards my back. She hopped up gracefully and dug her hands into my fur. I stepped towards the man and grabbed him carefully by the jacket. He screamed as I darted out of the parking garage, careful not to let anyone see me, and ran into the forest across the street.

After running a good distance in, I stopped and dropped the man, who immediately scrambled back away from us. Alice jumped down from my back and walked over to the man. I shifted back into my human form and smirked at him from where I stood.

He cried out as Alice crouched down in front of him. Alice frowned. "What's the matter? Did you not like my kitty?"

He cowered away from us. "Please don't kill me," he whispered.

I walked towards him. "Why shouldn't we?"

I knew that we wouldn't kill him, but that didn't mean we would just let him go.

He whimpered again. "I-I'll change. I promise I won't hurt anyone."

I glanced at Alice. She subtly nodded. So, he was telling the truth. I sighed and pouted. No fun. Oh well.

I walked up in front of him and drew an arrow in the dirt. "Walk in that direction and you'll come across a road. Good luck."

I turned away and quickly shifted into a demonic looking horse. Alice shook her head and hopped on my back. I reared up on my back legs and then took off into the forest. Well, that was fun.

A/N: Hey, so sorry for the super long wait. My computer broke and then I forgot about it, but I'm writing now. Please leave a review.

-Ally


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Hey guys… So, I'm finally updating. I feel like a major a-hole, especially when I looked at my recent reviews. Thanks so much for sticking with me ya'll. I can't remember if I ever mentioned this, but Bella's clothes shift with her… Alright, long overdue, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 12

'thoughts'

E POV

"Dude, chill out. I'm sure they'll be back in a little bit."

I stopped pacing to glare at my brother.

"How do you know? Something could have happened. They could've gotten mugged! Or maybe Bella fell down into the gutter and can't get out! And then Alice tried to reach her, but she's too short and she fell down too!"

I felt a wave of calm flow over me. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair.

"Thanks Jasper. And I'm sorry Emmett, I'm just worried about Bella. I can't help but think something's happened. They've been gone for _hours_. I just-"

I ran outside as soon as I heard Alice's Porsche turning onto the driveway. Speeding over to the passenger side, I ripped open the door and grabbed Bella, pulling her to my chest and rubbing my face in her fur. Taking a deep breath, I felt myself relax.

Bella turned her face around and licked my cheek, chest rumbling quietly.

"God, I missed you so much. Why'd you have to take her shopping for 12 hours again?"

Alice giggled. "She needed pet things, and I'm sure she didn't want me to go by myself, isn't that right Bella?"

She turned her head into my chest, burrowing into my shirt.

"Anyway, we're done now, so feel free to cuddle and sniff her to your heart's content."

Rolling my eyes, I carried Bella inside, setting her down in the living room. I didn't want her to think that I did want to snuggle and hold her, although I was aching to snatch her back up and carry her to my room.

I walked over to the loveseat and sat down, watching as Alice went crazy arranging all of the pet things. Meanwhile, Bella had walked over to my chair and hopped up into my lap, curling into my stomach and purring loudly.

Grinning, I ran my fingers through her fur, scratching gently behind her ears.

Jasper walked into the room, scowling. He immediately went over to Alice.

'what if Aro touches someone. He would. But what do we do?.'

"Alice? What exactly do you see Aro doing?" He asked her.

Alice froze for a moment. She turned to Jasper with a look of confusion on her face.

"When they arrive in two days, I see him shake hands with Carlisle, hug Esme, and touch Edward, but I don't see him reacting in any way unusual."

Jasper furrowed his brows. No one missed the way his eyes flickered toward Bella.

"That's strange."

He walked out of the room, and we heard him leave out the back door.

I looked at Bella.

"Can you spread your blocking thing, power, to anyone else?"

She tilted her head for a minute. I saw her eyes glaze over, much like Alice's do when she gets a vision.

After a minute she looked at me with determination in her eyes.

'…ou here me? Can you hear me? Can-'

Her thoughts stopped after I picked her up and spun her through the air, as well as I could while she was a cat.

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"How did you do that so fast? It took everyone I know months to master their gifts!"

Bella shrugged. After a moment, I heard her again.

'I think it may have something to do with the fact that I already kind of have a gift'

I thought about it. I suppose it makes sense.

I heard a cough and looked around. It seems that I had forgotten we were not alone.

"Care to explain what happened?" Alice asked.

I looked at Bella. She shrugged.

"Well," I said somewhat reluctantly. I don't know if we possibly want the Volturi to learn about her shield, if that's what you would call it. "Bella can now somewhat control her blocking ability. She just was able to pull it off herself and allow me to hear her thoughts."

Alice smiled. "That's great! Bella can just block all of us so that Aro can't tell she's got a gift or that she's a shapeshifter."

I thought for a moment. "That may work, but how do we explain Aro not being able to read anyone's thoughts? We could play it off as Bella affecting us through contact, but then Aro might want her killed or experimented on." I shuddered at the thought and immediately pulled Bella closer to me.

Alice sighed. "This much more complicated than I originally thought."

Bella pawed at my chest.

'What if we tried to trick Aro into thinking that his gift broke? I could shield everyone around him. I could also hang around him a lot, pretend to like him, and that way it won't look suspicious when I follow him if he hunts.'

I thought about it. "Alice?"

She shook the dazed look from her face and turned to me, smiling. "All I see, is him rushing away with his guard, muttering about how animal blood must have some sort of contagious affect."

Bella wiggled around in my arms, twisting until she managed to jump to the ground, shifting back into herself.

"This ought to be fun," she said, grinning.

I smiled automatically at her happy expression. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

A/N: Hey guys! *sheepishly rubs the back of her neck* So, I know I haven't updated in a long while (a year almost, yikes!), and that because it was such a long wait, the chapter should be longer, but I just got stuck right here. I can't get it to flow into what needs to happen next, so rather than make you guys suffer through an even longer wait, I just decided to post this. Please let me know what you think!

-Ally


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Hehehe… Whoops. I don't know if anyone is still reading this at all, but I guess I kind of owe it to anyone who is to update… Sorry *cringes*

Chapter 13

'thoughts'

Bella POV

I watched from my spot on the floor as Edward paced in front of me.

'You're going to wear a hole in the carpet.'

He turned to me and smiled wryly.

"I'm just worried about this going wrong." Edward ran his hands through his hair before continuing his pacing.

I rolled my eyes. Currently, Edward and I were awaiting the return of most of the family sans Rosalie, who was in her room doing who knows what. They had decided to go hunting before Aro and his minions arrived so that they wouldn't be dragged along when the three of us at home took our visitors hunting.

Reminded of my task, I double checked my shield. I had practiced protecting others with it and now had it mostly under control. I'm glad Aro had to have contact with someone to use his gift otherwise the range of my shield might not've worked.

My ears perked up when I heard footsteps coming towards the house. I stood up and caught Edward's pants with my claws as he walked by.

'Looks like the others are back.'

Edward sighed. I hopped up as he held out his arms to me and rubbed my face against his shoulder. We, or I guess Edward, walked outside, coming to a stop on the porch. I pulled my head out of the crook of his neck and froze when I saw who had arrived.

There were 4 of them, standing in a semicircle in the entrance of the clearing around the house. At the front of the group stood a male with slick black hair and dark cherry red eyes. On his right stood a short, blond female and a massive male with short brown hair. The last of the group hovered behind the leader, a brunette female who appeared to be holding on to a part of the leader's cloak. Looks like the Volturi were here.

I jumped out of Edward's grip and stalked a few feet in front of him. Just for show, I hunched my back and stood all of my fur up, hissing at the newcomers. Edward quickly scooped me up again, walking up to the group as Rosalie appeared behind him and followed.

"Welcome Aro, Jane, Felix, Renata," Edward said, nodding to each vampire respectively. "You'll have to excuse us, as most of our coven is currently out hunting."

I watched who I now knew as Aro. He appeared to be completely ignoring Edward and instead was staring at me intently.

I hissed again.

Aro took a step forward, still staring at me curiously. "And what is this little creature, hm?"

Edward put his hand over my face, effectively blocking my view of the vampires and Aro's view of me.

"This is our pet, Bella," he said. "We decided to try adopting a pet to fit in better with the humans."

I rolled my eyes under his hand.

'Don't you think you're laying it on pretty thick?' I thought.

He promptly smushed my face. I meowed loudly in retaliation.

"Well Edward, why don't we wait inside for my dear Carlisle to return?" I heard Aro say through Edward's hand.

'My dear Carlisle,' I mocked.

Edward snorted but managed to quiet down. "Of course, Aro. Right this way."

I peeked out from between Edward's fingers to watch the Volturi vampires walk into the house. I wriggled briefly before Edward set me down to follow. Once we were all settled in the living room, Edward and Rosalie taking a docile position sitting on the couch, I cautiously approached Aro, ears pulled back slightly.

Aro lifted his eyebrow at me. "Curious creature, isn't she?" He made to grab me, but I hissed and batted at his hand.

Edward quickly scooped me up again when the one called Jane took an angry step forward.

Rosalie spoke up. "She was the only animal that reacted with anything less than fear toward us."

I paced along the couch after Edward released me, keeping a 'curious' eye on Aro. Really, I had to make sure to he didn't try to read his little minions' minds. He suddenly stood and walked up to where Edward was situated, holding his hand out.

I flexed my shield quickly and nearly purred when Aro let out a shocked squeak upon contact with Edward's hand. My tail flicked happily at his confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?" he practically yelled as he retreated, staring at his hand like it had suddenly changed color. "Jane!"

The girl held out her arm obediently.

I jumped quickly towards Aro, hoping to distract him before it became apparent too fast that his gift was no longer working. I had to 'befriend' him before he tried to fix his gift by maybe leaving to drink human blood or something of that nature.

My leap served its purpose, as I was able to half climb up Aro's leg and cling to his robes with my claws.

Chaos ensued.

Aro started running around trying to shake me off of his leg. Edward jumped up to chase after Aro. Jane attempted to tackle Edward, but only managed to dive straight into Felix. Rosalie and Renata simply watched with bored expressions.

A throat cleared in the doorway.

Everyone froze and looked to the front entryway where the previously absent Cullens stood. I immediately let go of Aro and trotted over to Alice, purring loudly and rubbing up against her legs.

As the Volturi and Edward straightened up, Carlisle stepped forward, his hand extended.

My shield whipped out as Alice picked me up, scratching under my chin. She chuckled when Aro proceeded to start freaking out again.

I leaped out of her arms and proceeded to chase him around again, grinning internally. This was going to be a fun visit.

A/N: Sorry 'bout the wait guys. I'll definitely try to update sooner next time… :/ Let me know what you think?

-Ally


End file.
